1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage dispenser valve assemblies and more particularly to one that is low cost and is convertible between being mechanical or electrical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically operated valve assemblies are well known in this art, however, they are relatively expensive. Less expensive mechanically actuated valve assemblies are known, however, they are subject to teasing, that is, they may open slowly, they may open only part way, and/or the syrup valve and the carbonated water valve may open at different times. It is also known to modify an electrical valve assembly by arranging the cup lever arm to directly open the valves, however, such a mechanical valve assembly is very subject to teasing. Mechanical valve assemblies are also known that use over-center spring mechanisms to provide snap action movement of a valve, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,490.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser valve assembly that is not subject to the disadvantages of the prior art valve assemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser valve assembly that is easily convertible back and forth between one or more of being mechanically or electrically operated, between being for use in either a gravity or a pressure dispenser, and between being able to dispense either a standard flow rate or a fast flow rate.
It is another object of this invention to provide a low cost, non-teasible, mechanical valve assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a beverage dispenser valve sub-assembly that can be set up for use as either a mechanical or an electrical beverage dispenser valve assembly.